Misadventures In FatherHood!
by Shasta1
Summary: A fic co-authored by mah buddy Quatrewinner! *huggles* Plot: Shasta plays a prank on Brad and his lover Gohan and now Brad has a ..WHAAAAAAT?!?! O.O' WARNING: YAOI AND WEIRNESS! Plz Review!


'Misadventures In Father-Hood' By Shasta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z..why must you torment meeee?!  
  
A/N: Thankies to my buddy Quatrewinner04 for helping me with this fic! I wuv you, you Gohan-obsessed lunatic! ^-^ *dedicates the fic to Quatrewinner* Wheeee! Here's my fic! Read it and review or i'll kick you in the place where angels fear to thread! :D  
  
WARNING: YAOI AND MALE PREGNANCY! You have been warned. **************************************************************************** ****** The alarm clock buzzed loudly on the nightstand, displaying the time of 11:30 am in digital numbers.  
  
An annoyed groan sounded from under the bedsheets and a hand flew out to wap the snooze button on the clock.  
  
"Nrregh, stupid clock.."came the voice of Brad, his head of untidy brown hair emerging from the sea of bedsheets.  
  
He rubbed the sleep out of his emerald green eyes and turned to his lover. "Hey, Gohan! Wake up!"he said, gently poking Gohan in the ribs.  
  
"Uhhhh.......Brad? What..*huge yawn*...time is it?"said Gohan, slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his chocalate brown eyes.  
  
"Almost noon! Come on, we gotta get to work!"Brad said, pouting.  
  
Gohan groaned and flopped back on the pillow. "Um, Brad...it's Saturday.."he said.  
  
Brad blinked several times before slapping his forehead. "D'oh! I'm such an idiot!"  
  
Gohan pulled Brad into an embrace. "Yeah, but a cute idiot none-the-less!"he said, planting a kiss on Brad's lips.  
  
(*Author pauses to shudder violently*)  
  
Brad grinned. "Why not have a lie in then?"  
  
Gohan smirked devilishly. "Mmmm, you've read my mind!"  
  
And with that, they both dived under the covers...  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, on Kami's lookout....  
  
Shenron (sp?!) was sipping tea with Mr.Popo, having taken a break from being the almighty dragon for the day. "This tea is quite nice, Mr.Popo....what's in it?"said Shenlon, raing his arm to bring his tea cup to his lips.  
  
"Marijana."said Mr.Popo.  
  
Shenron shrugged. "It's some good shit!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Over near the hyperbolic time chamber, Shasta and Kay were sitting at the steps, with Mirai Trunks and GT Goten, playing poker.  
  
"Grrrrrr.......you beat me again, you purple haired freak!"Shasta growled, her hair turning black and spikey, as it always did when she was mad.  
  
"Whoa! Chill out, Shaz!" said Goten, looking nervous.  
  
Shasta sighed and her hair returned to it's usual red. "Sorry, i've got the monthly blues."she said sheepishly.  
  
Trunks looked revolted while Goten remained clueless as ever. "PMS..short for Pass My Shotgun.....hahahaha!"said Kay, flicking her wild mass of spikey black hair out of her dark blue eyes.  
  
"Lollies, Kay!"said Goten, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"aaaaah..." Kay sighed dreamily.  
  
"Like..ew!"said Shasta.  
  
"I wonder what Brad and Gohan are doin'...."said Trunks.  
  
Shasta used her almighty fanfic authoress powers and summoned up a crystal ball. "Let's see....EWWWWWWW!!!!"she yelled, peering into it.  
  
"What is it?!"said Trunks, peering into the ball. He turned green. "URGH! YAOI!!!"he yelled.  
  
Shasta suddenly grinned evilly. "Trunks, i just had a wicked idea!"  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. "Eeep..."  
  
Shasta glanced over at the now stoned-outta-his-mind Shenlon and yelled. "I WISH BRAD HAS A VAGINA!!"  
  
Trunks, Kay and Goten: O.O ' *all fall over*  
  
"Heeehee! I'm soooo eeevil!"Shasta said, rubbing her hands together.  
  
Shenlon, hearing the wish, glowed an eery blue. "Your wish has been granted."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Gohan and Brad's.........  
  
We see a pile of sheets moving up and down suggestively and rude noises come from under the covers...then a loud shriek.  
  
"Damn, Brad! I did'nt know i was THAT good a lover!"said Gohan,grinning.  
  
Brad whapped Gohan. "Idiot! Look! MY WINKY IS GONE!!!!"he squealed.  
  
Gohan looked and fell over. "WHAT THE HELL?! BRAD, YOU HAVE A.....Ohboyohboyohboy!"  
  
Brad began to cry. "Waaaah! I'm longer a complete maaan....WAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Gohan hugged him. "Hey, it's okay...."  
  
Brad hugged back...then, a thought dawned on him.. "Gohan, remember the talk we had yesterday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think it might be posibble now..."  
  
"REALLY?!" said Gohan, going wide-eyed. "You can have a baby?!"  
  
Brad nodded and grinned. "Even if it does'nt happen, at least we had a lotta fun trying!"  
  
Gohan grinned. "Well then, let's test it out..."  
  
Again, they both dived under the covers....  
  
Up on The Lockout...  
  
Kay, Goten, Trunks and Shasta, each with a sweatdrop the size of Europe on their temples, watched the saga unfold in the crystal ball.  
  
"Whooo! GO, BRAD!!!"yelled Kay, cheering her bisexual friend on...  
  
"Good grief...i should not be watching this..i should not be watching this...."Trunks chanted over and over and over.  
  
Goten had promptly died from bloodloss after having one too many nosebleeds and the remaining three were now scarred for life.  
  
"This is an interesting development.."said Shasta, watching the drama in the crytal ball.  
  
"You are such a pervert, Shasta.."said Trunks, giving Shasta a weary look.  
  
"I know! And it makes for crazy fanfics! Mwahahaha!"said Shasta, cackling insanely.  
  
Trunks face faulted. Why me?! he thought....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ******************** A/N: O.O ' Okay, that was weeeeird....um....*crickets chirp*...review please!  
  
  
  
~Shasta~ ************************************************************************** ~2nd November, 2002~ 


End file.
